The present invention relates to mounting mechanisms for wall hangings and, more particularly, to systems and methods for mounting and repositioning wall hangings such as picture frames.
It is common practice for people to hang items such as pictures, paintings and other functional and/or decorative items on walls. In this regard, reliance has been placed upon hanging devices that utilize conventional approaches such as wire and nails, saw tooth or ring hangers, picture hooks, screws and wall anchors, fastening tape, glue, adhesive, etc., to mount the wall hanging to a wall. However, regardless of the conventional hanging device utilized, wall hangings, especially framed pictures, tend to tilt relative to their desired position when hung on a wall. For instance, picture frames tilt for a variety of reasons, such as excessive play in the hanging device or use of large gauge hanging wire that is too stiff to allow a proper (inverse) catenary hanging stance. Tilt may also occur where a nail or screw that suspends the picture frame does not balance the frame relative to the center of gravity of the frame and the contents contained within the frame. Still further, in certain situations, a conventional hanging device can be detrimental to the structure of the frame itself, e.g., where the weight of the frame causes the frame members to deform or where the weight of the frame causes the coupling means between the frame and the conventional picture hanger to fail.